House
House is the first area in PVZ : Chomper's Adventure Levels Level 1 - Crazy Dave : The zombies tried to eat my brains again. And now he got our Chompers! But one of them is not captured. Penny tell me where are those zombies. Penny : According to my zombie detector, the zombies will attack our house later. Crazy Dave : Lets plant Chompers! Why? Coz im crazyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Level 2 - Penny : User Dave , we got a sunflower seed packet! We might use it to get sun! Crazy Dave : Those zombies cannot taste her sun pulse too! Level 3 - Penny : The peashooter can shoot peas quickly Crazy Dave : Lets use a conveyor belt! Why? Coz i'm crazzzzzzzzy! Level 4 - Crazy Dave : Wall Nuts! Penny : User Dave, a huge wave of zombies will attack us ! Crazy Dave : Lets bowl some nuts! Level 5 - Crazy Dave : That Chomper looks hungry. Penny : Plant Food is given to plants in danger. Here try to use it. Level 6 - Crazy Dave : Zombies come too early. Penny : That's why we had a Potato Mine. Level 7 - Crazy Dave : Peashooter and Chomper looks tired. Penny : User Dave, the zombies will come later. Crazy Dave : Don't worry. We have Cabbage Pults! Level 8 - Crazy Dave : I fused a Chomper and a Peashooter. Why coz I am crazy!!!! Level 9 - Penny : We found a Power Up Box! Crazy Dave : Crazy! 3 Power Ups! Penny : We can get more over time but we can only bring three. Crazy Dave : Let us use it now! Why? Coz I'm crazy!!!!!!!!!!! Level 10 - Penny : User Dave, we already had 7 plants. Crazy Dave : Let us bowl more nuts! Penny - Also lawnmowers are protection at the lawn. Level 11 - Penny : User Dave, Jester Zombies are here! Crazy Dave : Let us plant Bloomerangs! Why? Coz I'm crazy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Level 12 - Dr. Zomboss : Well. You accepted the challenge! My powerful Gargantuars will crush your plants' heads! Crazy Dave : This is bad. Penny : At least we have 10 plants! Level 13 - Crazy Dave : We need to protect the Snow Peas and Potato Mines. Why? Coz I'm crazy!!!!!! Level 14 - Penny : User Dave, these zombies had torches! Crazy Dave : We will use a conveyer belt for this. Why? Coz I'm crazy! Level 18 - Penny : User Dave, Screen Door Zombies can defeat our plants quickly. We need to get ready! Crazy Dave : Let us bowl some nuts! Why? Coz I'm crazy!!!!!! Level 25 - Before the Level Starts Dr Zomboss : Greeting Dave! You tried to make fun of my zombie minions. Well I'm going to eat your brains once and for all! Crazy Dave : This is very bad! Penny : User Dave, be calm. Our plants can destroy it. After the Level Dr Zomboss : Well, you defeated me this time but you will not defeat me next time! Muahahahhahaha! Crazy Dave : Wabby Waboo! The Plantagon Lot looks very clear now! Penny : User Dave, we can now unlock the Plantagon Lot! Prizes : House Trophy, Puff Shroom and Fog Remover Note : All plants appear in the Zomboss Battle. Brain Busters Wall Nut Bowling Save Our Seeds Unlocking the Plantagon Lot After getting the Fog Remover you can now unlock the Plantagon Lot. Speeches Crazy Dave : Is somebody here? Matilda : Hi Dave! I know where are the zombies. Penny : As we noticed, she might help us save our Chompers. Also she has many stuff about plants. Rewards You can get a lot of rewards in the House and Unlocking the Plantagon Lot Plants * Chomper * Sunflower * Peashooter * Wall Nut * Potato Mine * Cabbage Pult * PeaChomp * Coffee Bean * Bloomerang * Snow Pea * Iceberg Lettuce * Repeater * Goop Chomper * Bonk Choy * Cherry Bomb * Torchwood * Bowling Bulbs * Puff Shroom Awards * House Trophy * Plantagon Trophy Power Ups * Power Pinch * Power Zap * Power Toss * Mower Restoration Shops * Matilda's Shop People and Time Machines * Crazy Dave * Penny * Matilda Zen Garden Stuff * Display Zen Garden * Water Garden * Tree of Wisdom * Watering Can * Gold Watering Can * Sell * Wheelbarrow * Move Plant * Fertilizer * Organic Fertilizer * Bug Spray Others * Fog Remover * Rake (If bought from Matilda's Shop) * Gifts Upgrades * Extra Seed Slot (7 seeds) * Mower Launch (if bought) Areas * Dave's Lot * Plantagon Lot Gallery 300px-Yard.jpg|The Back Ground Pvz 2 #1.png|A Hacked Level House - 1.png|Level 1 House - 2.png|Level 2 New Plants Chomper_pvz2.png|Chomper 161px-Sunflower11.png|Sunflower 176px-Peashooter33.png|Peashooter 154px-WallnutHD.png|Wall Nut Hd_potato.png|Potato Mine cabbage pult.jpg|Cabbage Pult CoffeeBean.png|Coffee Bean bloomerang.jpg|Bloomerang 185px-Snow_Pea_(HD_size).png|Snow Pea iceberg lettuce.jpg|Iceberg Lettuce repeater.jpg|Repeater download.jpg|Bonk Choy 185px-Hd_cherre.png|Cherry Bomb Torchwood_HD_2.png|Torchwood download (1).jpg|Bowling Bulbs New Zombies 1.jpg|Browncoat Zombie coney.png|Conehead Zombie imp.jpg|Imp flag.png|Birthday Flag Zombie bc.jpg|Bukethead Mummy Jester.jpg|Jester Zombie Trivia *Even do you did not unlocked the Tall Nut here, you can see Tall Nuts at other lanes. *Basic Zombie is called Browncoat Zombie. Category:Areas Category:Chomper's Stuff